When You Were Mine
by StemiandChanny
Summary: Sonny broke up with Chad, but why? Chad accepted the movie offer since they broke up and has to fly somewhere for months? what will happened now? i suck at Summary. just read it! haha. and maybe R&R on the future chapters!


**-Tawni & Sonny's Dressing Room, Sonny's P.O.V.-**

"Hey, Tawni..." i said, quietly. Sitting on my stool chair.  
"Yeah?" she asked, facing me.  
"i need to tell you something...important, that is needing your advice" i said with a blank face.  
"what is it?" she asked standing up from her chair, walking closer to me and sat on the animal print couch.  
"it's just that, i don't think things are working out good between me and chad" i said, playing with my thumb, looking down.  
"what is exactly your point?" she asked.  
"i want to break up with him" i announced.  
"what? are you kidding me? Sonny, you and Chad have been dating for 2 years, he loves you, he only dates a girl for 1 week and dumps her but you, he loves you, Sonny. why would you want to break up with him? if i were you, i wouldn't do that..." she said with a stern look. That was really deep but it didn't convinced me.  
"you don't understand me, Tawni. my relationship with Chad is really complicated right now, we hardly see each other or talk to each other, he's lunch schedule was changed, and the only way we can talk in through our cellphones" i argued.  
"It's still gonna be your choice, Sonny. I'm just saying that Chad loves you and you're just gonna regret it if you break up with him and never told me that i didn't said i told you so" she smirked, leaving me in my dressing room, wondering. sure, i might regret it if i break up with Chad but it's for the best, and who does she think she is? my mother? she can't tell me if i should break up with someone or not, she's just my friend.  
THAT'S IT. MY DECISION IS MADE UP, MY RELATIONSHIP WITH THE GUY I USED TO LOVE IS GONNA BE OVER.

**Chad's P.O.V.**

I've been thinking a lot lately about this movie offer on Hawaii, i want to, but i can't leave Sonny, it's gonna be 7 months, and i can't leave Sonny that long, i love her, and i'm not betraying her for some movie.  
Sonny's P.O.V.  
I was walking down the hallway to go to the Mackenzie Falls set, there i saw Chad, reading his scripts, smiling. why is he smiling? that smile will turn into a frown soon.  
i walked in front of him, trying to hold back my tears, it's for the best, i know it.  
Chad looked up at me, "Hey, Sonshine!" he said, closing his script, smiling at me. Sonshine. the name he calls me. but he'll be calling me by my name pretty soon.  
"Hey..." i slightly smiled. he just smirked. "can we talk, privately? maybe in your dressing room?" i asked.  
"sure" he said, leading me into his dressing room. he led me to his couch and i held his hands, he gave me a confused look but i ignored it.  
"look, Chad. i wanna make this fast" i said, looking at him directly in the eye. "Yeah?" he asked.  
"I'm breaking up with you" i announced, "what?" he said, blinking twice. "i said I'm breaking up with you" i repeated.  
"what? but why? Sonny i love you and you love me...right?" he asked.  
"Chad, i did loved you, but now, it's just...i don't feel the same way about you anymore" i lied. I Still love Chad, i just lied so it would be easier for me to break up with him.  
"Oh..." he said looking down, he removed his hand from mine with a look of disappointment.  
i don't want to hurt him. but this is for the best.  
"I'll leave you, i won't talk to you anymore, i'll accept that we need to forget each other but tell me why you're breaking up with me...real reason" he said.  
"i told you, Chad. i don't feel the same way anymore" i said with hurtful eyes.  
"oh well...goodbye" he said standing up, leaving me in his dressing room, i soon left.

well, i just got dumped by Allison Sonny Munroe, i really love her, why would she do something like that? we've been dating for 2 years now, i don't understand. maybe she doesn't really love me anymore, i can't do anything for her to love me again. i guess, i need to move on. i need to get away from her, well, i am away from her. as i was reading my script, i thought of something, THE MOVIE, it's a romance. i should accept the movie now, i mean, like i said, i need to move on and get away from Sonny and that's the only way, and besides the only reason i turned down the offer is because i don't want to be away from Sonny, but now, i need to, i told her that i'll leave her which means staying away from her, and the movie will be filming for 7 months. I will be away form Sonny for 7 months, that's good, i'll have the time to move on, and maybe she's moved on too when i get back here.  
I stood up from my chair and contacted my manager and the director of the movie, i had my final decision, i'll be leaving L.A. in less than a week. i'll be leaving the day after tomorrow, i started packing my stuffs, then, i saw a picture of me and Sonny celebrating our 1st month, i thought of bringing it but then i remember i need to move on, so i gave it to my assistant and told her to burn all the pictures of me and Sonny, she didn't asked a question, she knew why. i know it's kinda mean to burn the pictures, but that's one of the ways to move on, FORGET.  
Time was passing by real fast, it's 7:00 pm, wow, i need to get home, tell my mom that the girl i love just broke up with me, i love my mom more than anything else in this world, she's my inspiration for everything i do.  
I walked out of the Studio to the Parking Lot, there i saw my ex-girlfriend going inside her car, we met each others gaze but i turned away quickly and hopped inside my car and drove to my house, fast. i hate the fact that Sonny is not mine anymore, i love her, i really do.

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

That's weird, i just saw Chad, and he didn't look hurt at all, he looked so fine. but me? i'm feeling bad for breaking up with Chad. i didn't hurt Chad, i hurt myself. I've hurt myself by hurting the love of my life.

**Chad's P.O.V.**

Sonny's Eyes. it kept on going in on my visions. the look of hurt. she's hurt too.  
I opened the door of my house and called my mom, she walk downstairs and sat next to me on the couch.  
"How's your day?" my mom asked kissing my left temple, wrapping her arms on my should, pulling me closer to her.  
i had my hand on my face, my hair was so messy.  
"she broke up with me" i cleared.  
She gasped. "oh my, i am so sorry, Chad!" she said, hugging me to my left side.  
"It's okay mom, it's not your fault, it's mine, she doesn't feel the same way about me anymore" i whispered.  
"I'm so so sorry for that but look, don't cry cause it's over, smile because it happened, it just proves that you really do love her, and she's not the only girl, you'll find someone else, someone else that will love you more than Sonny had" she said, patting my back.  
"i sure hope so" i said  
"don't hope. BELIEVE" she said.  
"you're the best, mom. i love you!" i said hugging her. yes, i'm a mama's boy  
"i love you too, Chad" she said  
"oh and mom, i accept the movie" i smiled.  
"really? that's great! you'll have some time to think about it!" she exclaimed. she's right.  
"can you come with me? i need you right now..." i said, hoping.  
"of course" she said.

**End Of P.O.V.**

**Soooooooooo? What do y'all think? Good? Bad? tell me. REVIEWS! REVIEWS! and follow me on twitter StemiandChanny**


End file.
